Destructive
by Disturbed Dreams
Summary: The Saiyans are here.. on planet Earth! But... who is the little girl with them? Follow little Oriosa as she goes through life with the Z Fighters. From the Saiyan Saga to the Majin Buu Saga, follow the life of a destructive, Saiyan, girl.
1. Little Saiyan Child

**AN - I was looking at pictures and stuff, until I thought of this. I wondered what it would be like if Vegeta had a daughter, around Gohan's age. So.. here is the Proluge!**

**Edit - I have changed it so she is Vegeta's daughter. **

**Proluge - Little Saiyan Child**

Vegeta protectively wrapped his tail around his waist, looking over to make sure his daughter did the same. "Daddy?" she asked sweetly and looked at him. "I think they are over there." she pointed to a far off field. Vegeta smiled and knelt down to Oriosa as he guided her tail around her waist. "Ok, Oreo." she giggled. "Don't get envolved, okay? No matter what. Okay?" Oriosa nodded slowly as she levitated in the air, grabbing Nappa and Vegeta's arms. "Come on! I wanna see the earthlings!" she squealed happily as she took off, Vegeta and Nappa following behind.

Oriosa was the first to land and she sat in the grass. "Earth is so pretty, daddy." she said to Vegeta, who sat next to her. He nodded as he looked around. There were tall tree's, a beautiful lake, and the mountains in the distance completed the scenery. "Oreo," he began standing up defensively. "Stay back, and AWAY from the fight." he warned. Oriosa nodded as she jumped up and levitated a few feet back. She scratched her pitch-black hair with her long tail. _Why doesn't daddy want me to fight? _she thought as she saw the group land in front of them. _Why cant I be big and strong like them? _Oriosa felt tears form in her eyes, even though she refused to cry. _I'll prove them wrong! My power will one day put theirs to shame! Even my fathers..!_

Oriosa groaned when she saw the dead corpse of Yamcha curled up into a ball. "Stupid earthlings." she mumbled. She saw the short bald monk, Krillin, run up and check his friends' pulse. Vegeta groaned as he sat down on a boulder, but Nappa was grinning evilly. "Kill them already!" Oriosa called, catching the attention of her brother, Nappa, and the Z Fighters. She scowled. "You heard me Nappa! Kill them or I'll kill you!" she cursed as she charged a ki blast in her hand. Nappa nodded quickly and took his armor off. "Sure, princess Oriosa." Oriosa sighed and pushed her long black hair behind her ears._ I just wanna live on a planet as amazing as this! Why cant he kill them, get the dumb Dragonball and stay here! I love it here! _she looked around and removed her glove. She brushed her finger tips on the grass and a rose growing in front of her. "I just wanna stay on Earth.." she mumbled, barely audible.

After about, what seemed like, a couple hours, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were dead. But right now, Oriosa was being the bored little Saiyan she was. "Stupid Kakarot.. making me wait." she heard her father mumble as he crossed his arms over his chest. She smiled slightly and watched the remaining of the Z Fighters._ There's green guy,_ she thought as she looked at Piccolo's huge ears and shuddered. _There's shorty, _she looked at her boots and traced the toe. "And the cute kid..." she mumbled.

***Oriosa's POV* After Waiting for Kakarot...**

I groaned inwardly as my uncle Nappa stretched his arms out. "Well," he said, his tail whipping back and forth angrily and eagerly. "Kakarot apparently didn't want to save you, so... time to die." he started walking towards the three, who got into a fighting stance. I growled. I didn't feel right. My usually cold, angry, four year old , Saiyan heart was at a stand still. Something didn't feel right. "Nappa!" I yelled. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards me, stunned that I had just stopped, a basic, execution. "Do not, and I repeat, kill the monk and the child. " I smirked. "They're mine."

As the rest of the hour wore on, I started braiding my hair, waiting for Nappa to finish the namekian. A couple hours earlier, dad said we could go to Namek after this. I smiled, but then my scouter blew up on me. "Ah!" I screeched and covered my eye. "That dumb Kakarot!" I yelled and punched the boulder, shattering it to bits. I looked at uncle Nappa, who was looking at me. "What are you waiting for?" dad yelled. Uncle Nappa looked at him. "Kill them! Now!"

**(AN - After hours of continuous fighting.. and stuff I didn't feel like typing XD)**

I quickly grabbed my father and ran to his space pod, which I had summoned to come to me. I placed daddy in there and sat on his lap. "Back to base." I said in my monotone voice. The door of the pod closed, and we were off, back to base. "Im sure Lord Frieza wont be happy," daddy coughed, spitting up blood. I sighed and wiped his chin with my thumb. "We'll get revenge on those earthlings, father. Just you wait. And we'll kill the tyrant and be free."

**At Frieza's Ship..**

"Lord Frieza," Dodoria said as he hobbled in, holding a scouter. "You may want to hear this." he placed the scouter in Frieza's hand and he placed it to his ear. "We'll get revenge on those earthlings," came Oriosa's monotone voice. "Just you wait. and we'll kill the tyrant and be free." Frieza chuckled and threw the scouter back to Dodoria, who caught it without blinking. "That brat thinks she can stop me! Ha! What a laugh!" he laughed maniacally. "Oh please child! You shall have your death at my hands! Wait and see!" Dodoria started laughing with the tyrant.

** AN - I hoped you liked it! I love the idea of Vegeta having a little sister! Sorry I skipped the mucho - mocho fighting scenes, but I won't next time! Cross my heart! Anyway, review, review!**


	2. History of Oriosa

**AN -Thanks, guys for the constructive critiscm! It helped me correct the mistakes I've made. Thank you, again! Anyway, took me a couple days to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. But now, I've realized what to do! XD. This chapter kinda only covers how Vegeta met Oriosa's mom, Kaiya, and the first two years of Oriosa's life and how Kaiya came out of Oriosa's life. I think a couple people may be OOC, but im not really sure.**

**Disclaimer**** - I, in no way, shape, or form own DB/Z/GT. I do, however, own my OC's Oriosa, Luna, Simone, Kaiya, Beth, Selena and Leroy.**

**Note - Maybe instead of naming them all I should just say Oriosa and friends? **

**Chapter 1 - History of Oriosa**

I felt cold, alone. But, at the same time, I felt someone wrap their arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I knew no one was there, but.. I can dream, couldn't I? Right now, I was on my way to Planet Namek, my father in his pod, flying directly behind me. We wouldn't be there for several days (maybe hours), so I decided to catch up on some sleep I had lost in the past 24 hours.

_*DREAM*_

In the universe that was ruled by a slimy tyrant, with the name of Frieza, were a few planet's unconquered by him, Earth being one of them. Five years ago, Vegeta (and 3 other people) was sent on a mission to conquer a planet called Neko. "Go!" the tyrant spat. "Conquer the planet before my patience explodes!" bolts of lightning flashed around Frieza, making Vegeta nod quickly and leave the throne room. He heard Zarbon and Dodoria chuckle, but he resisted the urge to blast them into next year.

Vegeta walked by the many empty rooms in Frieza's ship, occasionally peeking in to see if anyone was there. He finally made it to his space pod. Vegeta typed in the coordinates and was sent of to Planet Neko... wherever that was. The prince of the lost race sighed and crossed his legs and closed his eyes and began to meditate. He couldn't help but feel an emptiness in his heart. "I am a prince," he mumbled to himself. "I shall not let foolish emotions get the best of me."

_~Planet Neko~_

The small pod crash landed on Planet Neko, the other small pods crashing behind him. He emerged, stretched out his arms, and yawned. The other 3 rolled their eyes. One was a woman by the name of Simone. She was the princess of a dead race called the Kyyans. The next was a tall male named Leroy. He was one of the most powerful of the Kyyans.. next to Simone, anyway. The last one was a woman. She never told anyone her real name, she just referred to be called Luna.

"Lets kill their ruler and blow the damn thing up," Simone spoke darkly as they flew towards, what seemed like, the royal palace. Leroy nodded. "Yeah. Simone's right." Luna growled and rolled her midnight blue eyes. "You always believe her. Most of the time the princess of pains is wrong," Luna spat. Right when Simone was going to retort, Vegeta had a ki blast in his hand. "Shut it, Simone. We cant, no, we dont have time to waste on your useless arguments." Simone hmphed, crossed her arms, and dropped the argument.

"Hmm..." Simone said as she scanned the royal palace's walls. "What is it?" Vegeta demanded, looking over his shoulder. Simone hmphed and held the scanner up, letting everyone see it. On it there were numbers, obviously a ki. "A saiyan escaped. And aparently, she took refuge here." Luna said. Vegeta, Leroy, and Simone looked at her quiestionably. Luna rolled her eyes and pulled her hood up some. "I never told you what race I am. And I probably never will. But our race can tell many things in the future. Something you probably shouldn't know." She pulled her hood back down so it covered her eyes, obvisiouly trying to hide a blush.

The group of four ventured towards the Neko's throne room, Vegeta shooting a ki blast at the guards. Vegeta kicked the door open, almost knocking it off. The four gasped at what they saw. A tall woman, with two shorter woman standing at her sides, had her arms crossed, her brown tail swaying back and forth angrily. "Took you bums long enough. Took you about.. hmm... over ten years. Lets just say that." she turned around, her onyx eyes narrowed. She smiled and did a front flip off the top of the stairs. She landed on her hands and walked (on her hands) towards the four.

She looked up and saw that three sets of eyes were wide. Luna had leaned against a wall, closed her eyes, and smirked. "Told you it was a she." she said in a cocky tone. The saiyan woman smirked and jumped up, this time landing on her feet. "So, Lizard Lord told you to conquer this planet. Huh. Funny. He sent me to do that, with those two." she pointed behind her. "Beth. Selena. Come here." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Those aren't Saiyan names." The woman finally acknowledged the prince's presence. She leaned in so that she was in his face. "I changed them, Prince Vegetable."

Without warning, he shot a ki blast at her stomach. But, being as flexable as she was, she flipped right over it, but the ki blast hit the throne. Kaiya (that's her name) tsked. "Bad Prince. The queen wouldn't be happy. That is, if I didn't kill her." she smirked, happy with her work. "So.." she kicked a piece of metal on the ground. "You guys gonna take me to Lizard Lord now?"The group looked at each other.

_~3 Days Later on Frieza's Ship~_

"Lord Frieza." Zarbon said as he ran into the throne room and bowed his head. "Vegeta and his group have returned. They claim they found remaining Saiyans." _CRASH!_ Frieza seethed with rage as he turned around to face Zarbon. "Who are they?" he asked, barely containing his rage. "The leader, Kaiya, and the remaing of her group. She claims you sent her there but she never returned." Frieza growled. "I remember that runt. Send her and that worthless monkey in, this instant." Zarbon nodded, bowed again and left the room with lightning speed.

Kaiya walked in with Vegeta walking next to her, looking at his boots. "Destoryed huh? By a meteor? That's hard to belive." Kaiya mumbled as they approached the throne room. Vegeta shrugged and said, "That's what Lord Frieza said." he mumbled. "Well Lizard Lord was lying." she whispered in his ear as they entered the throne room and bowed before Frieza. Frieza smirked, his tail waving back and forth. Kaiya scowled. Oh how she would just love to beat the smirk off his face. "Why did you now report back, Kaiya? And if you have a reason, give me another reason why I shouldn't kill you?" he approached her, putting his hand under her chin and making Kaiya face him. Kaiya's scowl went away the second his fingers touched her face.

"Because, I figured, I could just keep the people as slaves until I was ready to kill them and blow the planet to space ash. And also, they had valuable resources on their that you could use. But, since they were stubborn and did not want to work, I kill most the population, and sicne I had to find those damned resources I did not return. And why would you kill your favorite pet monkey?" she rolled her eyes in her mind. Frieza growled and walked back towards the large window, where the tyrant had a great view of the endless space. "Dismissed. Go. Get out of my sight," he spat. Vegeta nodded and bowed for quickly leaving the room. Kaiya scowled at the tyrant before shutting the giant golden doors behind her. " I will kill those useless monkey's one day." Frieza murmured.

_~Two Years Later~_

**(Note- I skipped all the gushy stuff and now, Oriosa has been born and she is one years old! XD)**

"Will you say your name already?" Kaiya cried, angry that one year old Oriosa wouldn't say her name. Oriosa tilted her head sideways, not really understanding why her mom was upset. Kaiya smacked her forehead before slowly saying, "Oriosa. Ori-osa." Oriosa giggled and clapped her hands. "Oreo!" Kaiya smacked her head. "No! Not Oreo!" Oriosa squealed. "Oreo! Oreo! Oreo!" Kaiya sighed and stood up. This definitely wasn't going to work. "Miss Kaiya?" a gaurd popped his head into Kaiya's room. "Lord Frieza want's you on a purging mission immediately."

Kaiya sighed and picked up Oriosa, walking over to one of the mose respected people she knew. "Come on in, Kaiya." came Luna's voice. Kaiya walked in and saw Luna sitting cross-legged on her bed. Kaiya set Oriosa on Luna's bed and watched the one-year old crawl over to Luna. "Purging mission?" Luna asked as she tickled Oriosa's nose, making her giggle. Kaiya nodded and began walking out the door. "Can you watch her for a week?" Luna smiled for the first time in a long time. "Of course." Kaiya smiled, thanked Luna again before heading out.

_~One Year Later~_

**(I skip years a lot dont I? Anyway, time to go through the hardships on Lizard Lord's ship! XD)**

Vegeta carried his daughter and placed her in the rejuvenation chamber. The liquid surronder the two year old's body as her breathing slowly sped up. Vegeta touched the glass and sighed. "That bastard.. getting his men to beat my daughter. I wasn't even beaten at this age. So why Oriosa? Why shall she get beaten at two?" he sighed once more before leaving the large room and heading towards Kaiya's room.

Kaiya was laying on her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. Once the prince shut the door, her eyes shot towards him. The look on his face said a million words. "Who did it this time?" she whispered. Vegeta's shoulders slumped. "Zarbon." Kaiya covered her face with her hands and said, "Im gonna kill him, dammit." but it sounded muffled. Vegeta heard it and chuckled. Suddenly a guard opened the door. "Prince Vegeta, Lord Frieza wants you to purge a planet, now. And he want's to see Miss Kaiya." the guard left as quickly as he came. "I'll be back soon. Tell Luna that Oriosa is in the first healing center." he kissed her and slipped out of the room.

Kaiya did what Vegeta asked before going into the throne room and bowing. "Yes, Lord Frieza?" Frieza scowled and turned at the saiyan who was bowing. He crossed his arms. "I am disappointed in you Kaiya. You were my favorite pet monkey, but what shall I do with you. You insist on testing my patience. And you have for the past three years." Kaiya gulped. 'Not good. Not good. Damn, this is not good!' she thought. Frieza snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. "Instead of killing you, you'll have to stay away from your precious daughter." Kaiya's head shot up and her eyes narrowed. That only made Frieza smirk more. "And so that you shall never return, im ordering you to planet Earth! That low-rank planet will fall under my control one day, so you'll die anyway!" he laughed manically. "Go! Go before I change my mind!"

She didn't like this idea. Matter o' fact, she would do anything to stay with her daughter, but she knew that would only make Frieza angrier. So she obeyed, but not before saying goodbye to her daughter. "Oriosa. One of these days you will be a great warrior. Saiyan blood runs through your veins, long after I am gone. I love you and I hope you'll never forget me. Goodbye, Oriosa." she whispered to Oriosa before the gaurds pulled her away. "Lets go." one yelled. Kaiya let one stray tear fall down her cheek as she looked back her daughter. "I love you."

_*END DREAM*_

**AN- Yep. You won't know what happens after the dream until I finish chapter 2! :) haha... Im so evil. XD and review please!**


End file.
